Cyber Shadow
Cyber Shadow is an upcoming action-adventure platformer video game developed by Mechanical Head Studios and published by Yacht Club Games. It will be available at an unannounced date for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows through the platform Steam.https://yachtclubgames.com/2019/03/cyber-shadow/ March 3rd, 2020 Plot In Cyber Shadow, the world has been taken over by synthetic lifeforms. A desperate plea for help sets Shadow on a journey to uncover what started the path to perpetual ruin. Slash through the techno hordes, leap past traps, and nimbly navigate the ruins of Mekacity. Characters *'Shadow' - The protagonist of the game who is forced into a journey to rescue his clan. Bosses *Smasher *Biohunter *Mekadragon *Apparitor *Laserbrain *Cybermonster *Combinatron *Samurai *Shaolin *Centaur Chapters *Chapter 1-1 - "Geothermal Towers" *Chapter 1-2 *Chapter 2-1 -"Factory" *Chapter 2-2 *Chapter 3-1 *Chapter 3-2 - "Mekacity" *Chapter 4-1 -"Warehouse" *Chapter 4-2 *Chapter 5-1 *Chapter 5-2 *Chapter 6-1 *Chapter 6-2 *Chapter 7-1 *Chapter 7-2 *Chapter 8-1 *Chapter 8-2 *Chapter 9-1 *Chapter 9-2 *Chapter 10-1 *Chapter 10-2 *Chapter 11-1 *Chapter 11-2 *Chapter 12-1 *Chapter 12-2 Gameplay Features *Dash, slice, and leap through masterfully designed levels filled with sharply honed ninja platforming action. *Authentic 8-bit presentation with hand-crafted sprites, a detailed pixel aesthetic, and perfect controls. Modern touches like fluid animation, multi-layered parallax backgrounds, and evolved game design. *Take down more than a dozen apocalyptic bosses, from enormous war machines to your synthetic clan rivals. *Relive the authenticity of classic 8-bit challenge or experience it for the first time.. with an added convenience or two. *Rescue your clan to unlock permanent Ninjutsu skills and abilities, combining them seamlessly as only the warrior of legend could. *Search for secrets as you explore the ruined world. Return to your old haunts to find supplies, items and upgrades. *Experience the gripping story, told both in-game and through animated cinematic story scenes between the action. Who can be trusted? How far will Shadow go to protect his clan and the one he loves? *Pulse-pounding soundtrack by Enrique Martin, produced by Jake Kaufman. Abilities There are multiple abilities that Shadow can find throughout Mekacity. *Shuriken - ↑ + Attack *Rising Fire - ↓ + Attack on Ground *Airstrike - ↓ + Attack in Air Development Cyber Shadow has been in development for over the last decade by a one-man development company called Mechanical Head Studios, headed by Aarne "MekaSkull" Hunziker. Initially, Hunziker had no plans to have a publisher for the game until Yacht Club Games, the developer for Shovel Knight, approached him in 2017, which he considered to be the only company that could help him publish the game. Since then, Yacht Club Games have been supervising the development of the game as well as managing the marketing, porting, publishing for Cyber Shadow as well as giving Hunziker design feedback. Hunziker described Cyber Shadow as a Nintendo Entertainment System-inspired game that had the principle level designs of Super Mario, the action of Ninja Gaiden, enemy designs of Contra, and the dark visual aesthetic of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Video_Game Batman: The Video Game] on the NES. Cyber Shadow was officially announced on March 27, 2019, with a one minute-forty second long announcement trailer displaying the game's gameplay, combat, and plot. Cyber Shadow was available for test play at PAX East 2019. It was announced that the game will be available for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch consoles as well as through Steam on Microsoft Windows. Gallery Screenshots screenshot_1.png screenshot_2.png screenshot_3.png screenshot_4.png screenshot_5.png screenshot_6.png screenshot_7.png screenshot_8.png Videos File:Cyber Shadow Trailer File:Cyber Shadow Hands-On Demo References